Life In Seventh Heaven
by Noctis Empress
Summary: Life isn't always easy. Something the family living in The 7th Heaven knows all too well. A compilation piece revolving around our favourite characters and their daily life and friends. Pairing, CloudxTifa. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Early Mornings

**Hello all ;) This is technically a compilation story containing oneshots based on the FFVII universe focusing on Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Marlene and Denzel and the rest of the bunch. The pairing is primarly CloudxTifa. I will add stories here as they come. Some will be lighthearted, some more serious. Some will be hanging together, some not. I will mark those who hang together for you to avoid confusion ;)**

**I come up with this recently after I noticed I had a lot of unfinished drabble oneshot on my computer so I thought why not post them together in some kind of compilation when I finish them? I have no idea how long this compilation will be however, but I will publish oneshots I deem fitting to this compilation as they come inbetween my other bigger projects. I swear, my muse is too active for my own good sometimes:P Right now I think I work on 6 projects at once, excluding this one so yeah...I think I need some respite. **

**The first story out is "Early Mornings" I have started on a companion piece to that one so I hope to be able to publish it soon too. Can't guarantee if I will be able to before christmas though. Time will see...**

**Oh and if you find any typos I will be glad to know ;) I think I got them all. I even had my editor look at it so it should be mostly okay I think ;)**

* * *

Morning. A time of wonder Tifa thought as she blinked her eyes against the bright, radiant rays there they shone through the cracks of her blinds that were draped over her window, bathing what they could reach with their warm golden glow.

_A new dawn..._

Still a little dazzled from the sight she slowly sat up in her bed, feeling strangely cold and if not a little alone. And the worst with it was that she knew why...

Cloud wasn't laying by her side.

Keeping her eyes locked to the side of the bed she knew belonged to him, she slowly reached out to touch his pillow. It was still untouched. Just like it had been for the past five days and she let out a sigh.

_I hope he is okay and that he will give me a call. Those deliveries in North Corel shouldn't take _that _long?" _

Deciding that she had dilly dallied enough with her thoughts, she got of out bed, taking a moment to stretch her stiff and somewhat tense body before she went over to the dresser, dressing herself up in her usual attire which consisted of her usual black shorts with a fishtail and a white tank top which she neatly covered with her black signature leather vest. She paused for a moment as she pulled up the zipper to read the time of the clock situated on her night-stand.

_A quarter over eight in the morning? Good. That means I've still got time to prepare food for the kids._

Smiling to herself she turned to the door that would lead her to the hall of their landing. If she remembered correctly she had left her mobile on the sink. She had been so tired and exhausted the previous night she had kind of forgotten it in her rush to brush her teeth and dive off to bed. In afterthought she found it a little stupid of herself, really. What if Cloud had called? What if something bad had happened to him? What if-

She immediately stopped that thought. Really, did she believe that little in him? She knew he was fully capable to take care of himself, and on top of it she knew he could drive that roaring bike of his with out-most accuracy. A restless beast only he could control, being the master on the road. Really, she had nothing to worry about so why did she still have the feeling that something wasn't entirely right?

Her visit to the bathroom was quick, and she made sure to pick up her phone too this time, making a mental note to check up on it later. The kids would soon be up and she wanted to have their food ready and fully prepared for them. Besides, if something happened while she made breakfast she would know it. She usually kept her phone close to her body, after all.

The bar was silent as she casually descended the stairs. The sunlight flooded parts of it, making tiny particles of dust visible in it's radiant rays, glimmering almost like small fragments of silver. A beautiful sight she had to admit and somehow it eased her mind a little. Did she really have a reason to worry?

She basked in its warm glow for a moment, before she ventured into the kitchen area to start her daily breakfast preparations, knowing that Marlene and Denzel would soon come scrambling down the stairs asking for what they would have for breakfast. A thought that normally would have brought a smile to her face, if her mind hadn't been so preoccupied with thinking about Cloud.

Still a bit absent-minded, she turned on the stove, grabbed a frying pan and went over to the fridge to gather some eggs and some bacon. It would be an easy breakfast for today she decided, still feeling a bit drowsy and light headed after her restless night. She hadn't been able to sleep well as of late since she was so concerned for the safety of her childhood friend, for many reasons and on top of it she had to tend to a bar and watch over two kids. It had its way to wear a person down, eventually.

When the eggs were done frying she added some bacon and salt. She didn't really pay much attention to what she was doing though, since everything she did was like on automatic, her hands moving on their own accord.

When the food was all done, she went to collect three plates and skill-fully rearranged them on the table for three (although she really wanted to do it for four) quickly following suite by placing some juice and three cups beside them along with some of her silver ware.

Still feeling like she had to do something she started to wipe over the bar counter, although it was perfectly clean. Then when she realised that there was nothing more left for her to do at the moment, she sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter, resting her chin in her palm.

Now all she could do was wait. She had finished mostly of the daily chores the day before, and there was no laundry left either. It was too early to go pick up the mail, so it left her waiting. A brief glance at the clock on her radio told her that the time was now around nine.

_Still a little early for the kids to be up, _she thought a little sombrely. For a moment she contemplated if she should go wake them, to let them know that their breakfast was ready, but she stopped herself. It was weekend. With other words no school, so she knew they liked to sleep in a little longer. Instead, as she had planned previously, she flipped open her PHS which she deftly retrieved from her pocket to check if she had gotten any messages. There was probably nothing, but yet she wanted to check just in case. For all she knew, there could be some new information from Cloud.

She scrolled down her list with some interest, but as she thought it was nothing, except from a message from Yuffie which was pretty normal. The energetic Ninja often used to visit them from time to time. This time though she was asking if everything was all right, and how Cloud was doing, and that she would drag his spiky butt all the way back to 7th Heaven if he ever got too preoccupied with his deliveries, and that by his ear no less.

The martial artist found herself giggling a little when the mental image of Cloud being pulled after his ear all over Gaia by Yuffie played through her mind. She could almost hear the young teen's scolding and Cloud's protests in her mind. However, her smile soon faded. She missed him. Missed him badly, and she couldn't help it when her old fear -the one where he would leave and never come back- surged back to the surface.

_No, no. Don't think about that. He will return. He always returns. There's still time. _She stared blankly at her mobile screen as if she hoped a message or call from him would just pop up on the screen.

_He's... safe..._

After some tense, anxious moments spent by just watching the screen in slight hope that something would happen- anything at all- she sighed and lowered her phone. She was about to flip it back closed, but then she halted and brought it back up again, still just staring emptively at the screen. Although he hadn't answered any of her calls in the past two days, it still didn't mean that he couldn't pick up his phone now would it? Even though he might be busy or even sleeping.

It was worth a try at least.

With her mind set she dialled his number -a number she knew by heart- and held it up against her ear, waiting in anticipation that the person on the other side of the line would pick up. She just wanted to know that he was safe, unharmed, was all.

To her huge surprise she heard some kind of buzzing sound just as soon as her call connected. It seemed to come from somewhere nearby, on the first floor. With a puzzled look on her face she looked down on her call receiver, wondering if something was wrong with her phone, but it worked perfectly fine, the screen flashing with Cloud's name as a blue arrow moved steadily underneath it, indicating that the call went through as it should. Even so, for each call, the buzzing sound persisted, rhythmically. Like if someone had silenced their phone so it kept on vibrating instead.

Tifa found herself perplexed at first. How could that be? She was calling Cloud and still she could hear his phone ring, but that couldn't be right. She knew he had it with him when he left earlier for his deliveries this week. In fact he always had his phone on him, just in case if something happened and he wanted to be able to stay in touch with his loved ones, plus his phone was an essential part of his delivery service. Couldn't be a delivery boy without it could he?

He never tossed it away either, so did this mean -since she could hear his phone so clearly- that he was back... home? That Cloud was...?

Without a second thought she stormed out from the bar area, eagerly headed towards their private quarters to determine where the sound came from. New hope flared through her like rapid fire as she ran, fuelling her steps. She felt it surge through her veins in great anticipation as she kept her hold on her phone. She let it ring, too engrossed in what she was doing, or rather who she was looking for, to care.

Her trained ears soon figured out where the buzzing sounds came from and so she deftly turned and headed for their living room. Excitement took over for a split second and she didn't even think about stopping until she reached the room, only to find herself skidding to an halt when she recognized the familiar figure who sat leaned back against the couch. Her eyes were wide from surprise at first, but then her expression softened, allowing a warm smile to spread across her lips.

Cloud, her childhood friend, was currently seated in the couch. Fast asleep, and fully relaxed, his head tossed back so it rested against the top of it, his mouth halfway open. It looked like he hadn't even bothered with removing his armour or gloves before he had fallen asleep. Nor his boots either for that matter. To be frank it looked like he had just stumbled into the bar sometime during the night, plopped down into the couch and promptly passed out. Or so Tifa thought if it wasn't for his buzzing phone laying flipped open in the palm of his right hand, as if he had tried to send a message or dial a number before he had passed out and given in to exhaustion. A fact soon to be proved to the young martial artist as his phone continued to buzz and vibrate in his hand, but still he didn't stir. It looked like he didn't even took any notice of it.

With a slight frown creasing her forehead, Tifa swiftly ended the call by pressing the cancel button and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. "Cloud?" She called with some trepidation, but still he didn't move. He seemed completely oblivious to her presence or to anything at all.

This... Tifa thought, was very unlike him. He who used to be such a light sleeper?

Trying not to get too worried (he was just asleep after all) she walked up to him and studied him a little. He seemed to be perfectly fine, peaceful and his body wore no cuts, no bruises. No nothing, and by his slow, steady breathing to judge, she guessed him to be in a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Well, that explains a lot._ The brunette thought a bit wryly. The last time she had seen him this exhausted (something she couldn't quite remember at the moment since it was so far in-between) he had been asleep for days, because he had worn himself out completely. Something it seemed like he had just done... again.

"Oh, Cloud." she sighed. "...When will you ever learn?"

The sudden noise of someone scrambling down the stairs followed by children's laughter, alerted her of Marlene and Denzel's presence. _Good, it was about time they woke up,_ she thought with a bright smile. For a moment she wanted to go out to greet them, but they would probably be overjoyed when they would see that Cloud had returned, and although he appeared to be sound asleep, she knew that he could still be awakened if there were enough noise, and Tifa feared that if he did, he would neglect himself the rest he so clearly needed.

"Tifa? Are you in the living room? Where is our-" the words literally froze in the little girl's mouth as her brown eyes caught glimpse of Cloud sleeping on the couch, with Tifa standing beside him with a finger pressed against her lips, indicating silence. Soon Denzel too appeared, sending Marlene a puzzled look since he wondered why she had so suddenly stopped, but his eyes soon grew wide when he finally directed his gaze out into the livingroom, his eyes landing on the sleeping form of no other than his idolized hero.

"Cloud!" The boy exclaimed, half surprised and half overjoyed over seeing him again.

"Shhh, be quiet." Tifa said in a hushed tone. She gave the sleeping blond a quick glance to see if Denzel's voice had roused him, something it hadn't. Not that she really had expected anything else, either. Thankfully the kids seemed to listen to her as they squirmed a little uncomfortably there they stood, coming with hushed apologizes. Especially from Denzel.

"It's all right, now come." Tifa extended a hand towards them as if telling them that it was all right and that she had accepted their apologies. They were just happy to see Cloud after all. Something they always were after he had been absent a lot due to his deliveries. Like them, he was a part of the family too and she knew that he hadn't forgotten it.

"Tifa, is Cloud all right?" Marlene's worried voice pulled her back from her realm of thoughts. Something in her tone made her blink questionably. "Hm? What do you mean, Marlene?"

"He didn't wake up when Denzel called for him and he... often tends to do that. Light sleeper you know?" The six year old added as she peered worriedly up at Cloud, as if she was trying to determine what was wrong with him.

"Oh, he's all right sweetie. Just a little tired. Let him rest and he will be up in no time."

Despite her words, Marlene still seemed to be unconvinced. A frown formed on her little forehead as she continued to look at Cloud. "...You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She looked at Cloud's exhausted form for moment, then her eyebrows went up as she remembered something. "Hey, why don't you and Denzel go and have some breakfast? It is ready on the table and you should eat it before it gets cold you know?" She gave them a wink before she continued, "and don't worry about Cloud. I will take care of him... certainly."

Still, despite her reassuring words, Marlene continued to look up at Cloud, dubious, but then after some contemplation she gave Tifa a small, yet reassuring smile and turned to head over to the kitchen. Denzel however lingered for a bit longer, seeming to be a bit hesitant about leaving, his eyes lingering on his hero for a another minute before he too finally decided to leave. However when he reached the door leading out of the living room he turned on his heel to look determinedly back at his guardians.

"Call us if you need any help, All right?"

"Don't worry Denzel. I will."

"Okay." With a small cheerful grin the boy left the room, almost running.

Tifa smiled as she watched her two charges leave for breakfast, readying themselves for their new day, but it soon faded when her wine eyes drifted back to the spiked blond, frowning.

He would probably be able to sleep much better in a bed, but to lift him and somehow manage to half drag, half carry him up to their room would undoubtedly wake him, and Tifa wanted to avoid the cruelty of that when he already slept so soundly. However she didn't wanted him to sleep like he currently did either. It surely would prove no good for him in the long run, and knowing herself she would just worry about him endlessly until she knew he got the proper rest he needed, so therefore she decided to lower him down onto the couch instead. That would be far better than his current sleeping position anyway.

Gently she reached out to take his phone out of his relaxed, gloved hand. Wouldn't be any good for him to rest on top of his cellphone now would it? She was about to flip it closed, but in the progress she accidentally pressed a button, leading the screen to flash up with its bright, incessant light. She hadn't meant to look. She really hadn't but upon realising that the unsent message on the screen were meant for her, she couldn't help but read it, and she found herself smiling at what she saw...

_Sorry I'm late, but I met some hindrances on the way back home. I tried to answer your calls, numerous of times actually, but for some stupid reason the lines wouldn't connect. Nor could I send messages either so needless to say my days has been a mess._

_There's something wrong with my phone..._

Tifa's gaze strayed a little away from the screen, her eyes widening with realisation. _So this is the reason why you didn't answer my calls? _She turned towards the sleeping form of her childhood friend, her eyes softening.

_You wrote this to inform me..._

She flipped the phone back closed before she placed it on the small table by the couch, making sure that she made as little noise as possible.

_Well, thank you... Cloud. _

With softness still in her gaze, she gently started to lower him down, hands held lightly on his shoulders. However she startled when her gentle nudging made him stir a little, but he didn't wake, something Tifa found herself thankful over. Still it didn't stop him from mumbling something. Something she couldn't quite comprehend before he calmed, relaxing back into her hands.

For a moment she could only stare at him, partly surprised before she shook it off by shaking her head. _Yup, he is tired. Normally if I touch and move him like this he would have wakened._

Not thinking more about it she managed to ease him down onto the couch, slow and gentle until he rested on his side, his head safely propped up on a pillow she had provided for him. This time he didn't stir, not even when she continued with hefting his legs up onto the couch, then to gently starting to unzip his boots for to be honest, it didn't seem all that comfortable for him to sleep with them on.

His boots slipped off without any effort and still he continued to sleep, relatively undisturbed. She thought about removing his shoulder armour too, for comforts sake but she was afraid that would disturb him, even when he was this relaxed. No, she would leave him alone now, allowing him to get his much needed rest.

"Sleep well, Cloud." She whispered as she covered him gently with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, and thank you. Thank you for coming home, unharmed." The peaceful expression on his face was the last thing she noted seeing before she ventured back out to the bar, contentment in her heart as she readied herself for her new day.

A day she would now share with Cloud.


	2. Facial Massage

**I seem to...um have a certain preference of writing more tender, loving, romantic fics more often than not. Not that I complain. It just confuses me a little is all. Seems like I am more romantic than I thought after all... Oh what does it matter, as long as the writing and the story is good you are all good yes? Okay, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: FFVII world and characters belongs to the respectful owners Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.**

**Purely fanmade. Written just for fun with no ill intentions.**

* * *

A huge yawn overtook Cloud's lungs as he fumbled with the key to The Seventh heaven. Hell, he wondered how he was even able to remain standing. It had been three longs days. Days filled with nothing but to rush here and there, delivering things for people he probably never would get to know, but still liked to help because he felt he was obliged to. Besides, it made him feel useful, appreciated, not to say needed. Especially for those three he currently lived under the same roof with.

Finally the lock gave in to his efforts and the door opened with a small creak, allowing him to enter. He didn't even bother with taking off his boots and instead settled with pretty much stumbling over to the bar counter where he promptly let himself fall back into a bar chair. He cursed himself a little for the sound his keys made when he let his right hand drop onto the counter. It was late after all, and he didn't want to wake the kids or Tifa, but right now he couldn't help it.

Perhaps he should have stopped at that Inn in Kalm after all, to get some much needed sleep.

"...Cloud?" A familiar voice had him snapping his attention towards the doorway leading to the living-room and he found himself blinking in surprise. Tifa stood there, dressed in her usual attire of dark leather and the white, sleek tank top she always wore underneath. Behind her he could make out the faint warm glow from one of the lamps in their living-room and he finally understood why she stood there, and awake for that matter.

"You sat up waiting for me..."

"The time is just about one in the morning, Cloud. And besides, how can you expect me to sleep when I knew that you were coming home tonight?" He watched her gentle smile as she approached him, how her auburn eyes seemed to twinkle with warmth upon seeing him and it felt good. Even in his drowsy state he could acknowledge it and he couldn't help but to lean a little into her touch as she ran a comforting hand across his cheek.

"So how did your deliveries go? The usual stuff?" He heard her inquire as she leaned herself against the counter next to him, auburn eyes still twinkling as she let her hand gently stroke past his rough, golden strands.

"Yeah..." Cloud started, letting his gaze drop to the floor. It was more due to the fact he was tired than anything else though. He found it a little hard to focus. "Someone wanted me to deliver some motor parts all the way out at Junon. Sorry it took so lo-" Another yawn claimed his lungs, this time bigger as it stopped his speech, as well as forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again it was to find a sympathetic Tifa in front of him, partly blurred due to his now clouded vision. He rubbed a hand over his eyes in an attempt to clear it.

"You are tired." He heard her say softly, probably smiling. "Wait here, I'll just go and turn off the lights and then we will both go to bed okay? I see that you need it." Cloud didn't exactly feel up to argue with that so he just grunted his agreement, then stuffed _Fenrir's_ key back into his pocket before he pushed himself back to his feet. Feet who, despite his fatigue, still kept him up and going.

He was already standing by the stairs, leaning causally against a nearby wall when Tifa came to join him. He resisted the urge to yawn again when he said, and quite flatly, "You go up first."

Tifa however, didn't seem to be happy with this. "No, you go up first. You are the most exhausted one out of us and besides, I have a surprise for you."

Her last words had Cloud perk up,"S-surprise?" Had he heard right? Tifa rarely surprised him with anything and when she first did it was usually on his birthday or on those special occasions when she wanted to do something a little extra to please him. Be it his favourite dish or some private, intimate shower time...

Was it one of those days again? But why? And what was she up to?

Obviously Tifa seemed to have already read his mind and she winked teasingly at him, then before he could respond, grabbed him gently, yet firmly around his right arm and pulled him towards the stairs. All Cloud could do was to follow, curiosity filling his mind. Now he really knew she was up to something, definitely.

It didn't take them long to reach the landing, and for each moment that passed, the more curious he couldn't help but become. Yet he stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the whole thing though he doubted Tifa would let him know even if he asked. Well, he liked it better that way. Kept things interesting...

They walked without stop past the bathroom and Cloud knew then she didn't plan anything too intimate. Then what? What did she plan? His mind kept whirring with questions as they approached their bedroom where Tifa gently nudged at him to go in first.

"Okay, Cloud. Wait here while I go get something." The playful glint in her eyes were all Cloud had time to register seeing before she closed the door behind him, leaving him alone in their dark bedroom. For a moment he just stood there, as if completely dumbfounded before he snapped out of it and switched the lights on. The sudden brightness did little to make his eyes sting, even more so due to the Mako coursing through his veins.

His body was really something.

_But not enough to keep me up and going for days, _He thought to himself as he crossed the small space over to their bed, where he soon decided to undress. He might as well make himself ready for whatever Tifa planned while he waited. Better that than to just hang around like some sleep deprived zombie.

_A zombie Tifa would find adorable no matter how sleep deprived it would become, if I know her right._

A small smile found its way to his lips as he imagined the expression she would have on her face upon seeing that as he busied himself with fingering the clasp that held the straps of his shoulder plate together. With a quick flick and a tug it all come loose and it easily slipped off his shoulder. It eventually ended up on a nearby chair where his accessory belt soon joined it, buckles chiming as they moved.

It was so typical Tifa to be so caring over him. Not that he complained, but he wished that she would stop being so worried over him so much of the time. She like him, knew that he could take care of himself and so did he know about her. It was just, sometimes doubt would overtake her heart it seemed, and so would it do to his if he felt uneasy about something. Mainly about her, or his family. He guessed that was just how things were in a relationship, whether he liked it or not.

He had just started on his gloves when Tifa came in, and before he could even turn fully to face her he had a clean towel tossed into his hands which he deftly caught. It was moist he could tell, and warm to the touch. He could feel it through his gloves and the sensation was quite pleasant he had to admit, but a question soon popped up in his mind. Why had Tifa given it to him?

He had barely managed to open his mouth to ask before he got his answer and that with a teasing smile along with it. "Use it to clean your face."

"Is this a part of the surprise?" He asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Cloud," he heard her laugh a little. "Just do it."

Shrugging he did as he was told but not before he had tugged off his gloves and tossed them into his growing heap of accessories. He made a mental note to deal with them later. Now however, even when he felt exhausted, he was curious over seeing what Tifa had in store for him.

"Are those...massage oils?" He couldn't help but ask as he spotted the small oval shaped bottles she carried tucked into a clean towel. He recognised them from the bathroom, from Tifa's shelf. So that was what she was planning...

_A massage...?_

"You have a keen eye don't you? Well, then I guess it isn't much of a surprise any more." She looked at him knowingly, teasingly, before she plopped down onto their bed and on his side at that. On the right, since it was the closest to the door and he often came home late and...

He had discovered it had been easier for them both. Then he could easily just crawl into bed together with her on those days he came home dreadfully late, without worrying over that he would have to climb over her or walk around the whole bed. He could just...go directly to sleep and that even together with the one he loved. Her.

_My Tifa... _

He probably must have shown some emotion of what he was thinking on his face, for Tifa was suddenly smiling at him, and not just any smile. It was the warm smile he associated with home.

"You are thinking about me aren't you?" Her smile grew warmer and Cloud could feel himself smile lazily in return. Gaia, she was beautiful.

"I can see it in your eyes." She continued, as if she hadn't noticed and tucking her legs underneath her he could see that she readied herself for something. It was first when she folded the towel across her lap that it finally hit him.

_Oh yeah, massage. Um...I need to prepare myself. _Looking down at himself he started to pull down the zipper on his shirt, but Tifa's voice soon stopped him, having him look back up at her face, his expression puzzled.

"Don't bother with that. Now come." Her voice beckoned him, and to strengthen her point she patted her lap, a clear indication of where she wanted him to be and he obeyed, being more than willing to join Tifa on the soft mattress. He could feel his weary body sink into it as he settled, resting his head in Tifa's lap.

"So what kind of massage is it?" He found himself asking, mostly out of curiosity and in an attempt of not letting himself become too drowsy even when he was tired. He wouldn't get anything out of his massage if he fell asleep.

"Wait and see." He heard Tifa respond with a laugh, then he thought he heard her pop one of the small bottles open, followed by the sound of her rubbing her hands together as if she had just applied something on them. It smelled like coconuts._ Coconut oil?_

"Just relax, okay?"

He made a non-committal sound in his throat as an answer, then proceeded to close his eyes. He startled a little when he felt Tifa's fingers touch his brow however but soon calmed when she gently started to add pressure there, then feather-light smoothed her fingers slowly across his forehead in one clean, outwards stroke. The effect it had on him was profound and as if by magic he was already putty in her hands, letting himself relax completely.

Funny that just a soft brush with her fingers could put him into such a state, but right now he couldn't find the will to care. Not at all as he felt her repeat the motion, preoccupying himself with focusing on the softness of her hands against his skin, her gentleness, how warm it all felt and how her touch sent him off into bliss. It got only better when she slowly traced her fingers along his jaw to the tip of his chin, then to pull them back to his ears in one, even striping movement.

"Feels good?"

"Mnn..." Finding himself robbed for the sense of speech the murmur of his voice was all he could respond with. Sleep was already upon him he knew. He could feel it seep into his bones, its progress slow but nevertheless he fought it. Anything to keep himself awake enough to experience this moment to the final moment but alas, he would lose. For each stroke and gentle brush by Tifa's fingers, the more he felt himself drifting off until he was no longer aware of her presence. Even less of her feathery touches. ..

He had fallen asleep.

Unbeknownst to him in his utter relaxation Tifa smiled down at his sleeping form, her eyes twinkling with the same loving warmth she so often had playing in them when she looked at him, the loving gaze of one who cared, deeply. Her smile stayed on her face as she kept massaging him, feeling her heart swell at the adorable image he made.

_...He works too much, no wonder he's tired, _The thought didn't exactly come as a surprise to Tifa. Not at all as she gently started to massage Cloud's cheeks, letting her fingertips glide effortlessly on the moisturising oil as she rubbed it slowly into his skin. She had planned this for a while actually, to surprise him with a massage. Too many times this month he had been the one to give too much of himself. Either to his clients, in his daily interactions with them, or by helping her around in the bar_._

Now it was her turn to return the favour, pampering him and to her pleasant surprise it seemed to work exceptionally well. _Just like last time when I served him one of his favourite dishes. _A smile curled around her lips upon the memory and she let out a small sigh, trying not to let herself be too caught up with it. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

_...One year since the Geostigma outbreak and we're sharing a room..._She didn't know why she suddenly found herself thinking about it, but she did and she knew it was true. As true to their relationship as any other. It was just... four months down the road and she still couldn't wrap her mind around it she felt. The concept, it was...still so new...

_You sure have improved, Cloud. I'm... proud of you... _

Smile still on her lips, she let her fingertips stroke slowly upwards along his cheekbones to his temples where she gently started to rub them. When she deemed his massage to be about finished, she stopped her movements and reached for a towel so she could wipe her hands.

_Maybe I should do this more often? _The though surely tempted her and as she started to dab some excess oil away from one of his temples and hair she was convinced. To see him be so relaxed and calm under her touch it, it did wonderful things with her heart.

She really needed to do this again. Both for herself and for him.

She didn't know how long she just sat there, letting him just sleep on her lap. Long enough to have her eyes droop with drowsiness and the moisture from the oil on Cloud's face to have been absorbed thoroughly into his skin. Tifa rubbed a hand stubbornly at her eyes. Maybe it was time for her to settle down too...

Holding back a yawn she looked down at him again and as she thought he was still sound asleep. Then if she did it really carefully she would be able to slip out of the bed without waking him. Supporting his head with one hand she took a deep breath to prepare herself, then in one smooth practised motion she got herself out of bed, being as soundless as possible. He didn't wake.

Relieved over that fact she lowered his head down to his pillow, making sure he was laying comfortably before she picked up his quilt from the end of the bed and draped it over him. She didn't bother with removing his boots. Besides, she would change the bedding tomorrow either way so if it got stained it wouldn't matter.

Knowing that she should perhaps tidy up the bed table and take the oil back to the bathroom and brush her teeth, but she decided to let it be. That as with their bedding could wait until tomorrow. Right now she wanted nothing but to curl up beside Cloud and so she did. Not bothering with anything else than to turn off the lights she crept into the bed together with him. Comforted by the darkness and his warmth she snuggled up to his reassuring form and rested one arm on his chest. Surprisingly to her he responded and though all she heard was a low, jumbled mumble she was sure she heard her name being uttered somewhere in there.

"Cloud," she found herself saying, laughter in her voice, "it's not like I would be anyone else, would I?" Naturally he didn't respond, not that Tifa expected him too either. His slow steady breathing were all Tifa could hear and right now she didn't want it to be any different.

"Good to see that you liked my surprise." She closed her eyes at those words, happy that he was so content with her, anticipating the next time they could do something like this. "Good night, Cloud. Sleep well." She shared him one last look and a smile, really taking it all in, the feel, the sight, the warmth before she snuggled back into her pillow.

It didn't take long for sleep to greet her as well.

* * *

**Oh and as usual, if you find any typos, please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
